It is necessary to provide a peripheral seal plate and to build an outside work frame during cast-in-situ construction of a conventional building frame structure having an edge beam, especially in a high-rise building. This not only takes working hours and thus is of high costs, but also is subjected to great security risks. Moreover, many modern buildings employ an exterior curtain wall design, which requires pre-embedding of curtain wall pre-inserts for fixing a curtain wall during construction. However, in a conventional cast-in-situ construction approach, reserved pre-inserts are, more often than not, subjected to large errors. This renders it difficult to accurately mount the curtain wall. In addition, concrete has to be cast in situ for a second time to build a curtain wall firewall, which is time-consuming.